Dark Rayman & the apocalypse
by RayFan9876
Summary: A dark shadow lurks behind Rayman after the defeat of Mister Dark. Something evil, pure evil. The complete opposite definition of a hero. Look behind you Rayman, are you cold, faded? You know... there can only be one Rayman in this world.
1. Prologue

The applause from the crowd was deafening, even behind the thick supposedly soundproof canopy of leaves. I had to go out and make my speech on how I had defeated Mr. Dark. But I couldn't. It was too much for me to handle right now, and these makeup artists were driving me crazy. "Alright, that's enough." I told them, while waving my hands. They quickly put their brushes down and slithered away. The thought of walking out into the cheering and highly expecting crowd seemed more intimidating at the moment to me than facing Mister Dark had been! I _had_ to get a hold of myself. "I'm Rayman!" I told myself. "If I can beat Mister Dark, I can do anything!" I tried to motivate myself, but it wasn't working very well. And there was still that achy feeling that I had forgotten something. Something VERY important, but I couldn't quite lay my finger on what it was. I couldn't concentrate on my... my speech that I was supposed to make. I felt terrible.

"Rayman, you're up!" The Magician called. He was sure looking sparkly today. His long blonde hair dyed especially yellow, his hat and clothes encrusted with tiny silver jewels around the borders, and his pointy wand. "Come on, everyone's waiting for you."

I just stared at the grass for a second, then looked at him. "C... coming." I stared for another second while he waited patiently. Just when I thought I'd pushed it enough and I'd stood up, he stepped out and back onto the stage.

I could hear him announcing to the audience. "And now the moment you've allll been waiting for..." Arrg, I wanted more time. I could barely even remember why I was here. Go away, ringing in my head! You're not welcome here! "Raaaaaayyyyyyyyymaaaaaan!" He finished.

I got up and ran out onto the stage putting on a fake wry smile and holding out my hand as I walked giving everyone invisible high-fives. The Magician handed the mic to me, expectantly. I took it, spun around, stopped, and stared. My eyes slightly widened on my fixed expression. Everyone was staring at _me_, expecting me to give some extravagant speech about killing him. little did they know, I was more unprepared than I had been before I beat him. That forgetting thought kept intruding. "I – I can't do this". I sprinted off the stage as fast as I could, dropping the mic on the wooden floor, creating loud ringing. I looked back. The Magician was silently mouthing "Rayman... what are you... doing? You..." And that was all I could make out before I was consumed by the overgrowth.

"What am I thinking?" I whispered to myself. "I can't just run off-stage like that!"

But I had to.

There was that thought again, that damn penetrating thought. It was the only thing on my mind. I couldn't get rid of it for the life of me. Then came what I wanted least, yet more then I've wanted anything else before, Sleep.


	2. Family Physician

"You have forgotten the most important thing in our world, Rayman. We will not hesitate to take your place! You have become horribly lazy and you never will –HELLO!!! ANYBODY IN THERE?!?!

"GAAH!!" Rayman shot straight off the bed and onto the wooden floor? How did he get here?! This was Doctor Troy's room! He looked behind him slowly. There was Troy along with MotherMoskito just staring leaning half over the bed he was lying on staring at Rayman dumbfounded.

"Why am I here?!" Rayman asked with suspicious eyes.

MotherMoskito said, "We thought you had passed out or something when you went behind the stage! When I got there you were lying face down in the grass!"

"I didn't pass out I was sleeping!!" After Rayman had said that Rayman realized how stupid that had just sounded. They were staring at him in a confused/awkward manner.

"S-sleeping?! YOU WERE SLEEPING?" Doctor Troy cried. He was holding a pulse scanner in his right hand and a swab stick in his left.

"What's that for?" Rayman asked inquiringly pointing at the swab stick.

"Yeah… that won't be of any use," Troy said noticing Rayman didn't have a throat and tossed it onto the table next to him. "But why were you SLEEPING?! There's a whole audience waiting out to – or WAS waiting out there for you!"

"I…" Rayman felt entirely embarrassed over what had just happened. "I don't know what I was thinking." He was pacing around the room holding his hand lightly to his head rubbing it. "I – my mind was somewhere else."

"BUT YOU DON"T KNOW WHERE DO YOU?"

"What was that!?!? Rayman spun around staring at the two startled figures. Who said that?! The voice was there again.

"I THINK YOU'RE FORGETTING SOMETHING, FRIEND."

Rayman spun around again.

"Rayman! Who are you talking to?!" Said MotherMoskito in a worried voice.

"I'm not so sure he was asleep, actually" said Doctor Troy advancing on Rayman.

Rayman was holding his head still hearing the delusional voices.

"Alright Rayman. It's time I checked something out" Troy said in an evil sounding tone, and all was black for Rayman.

He awoke once again to find himself lying in the bed again. Not realizing Rayman was awake, Troy let another electric shock on Rayman.

"Stop that!" For the love of God! Don't you know I feed off electricity?!?!" Rayman yelled.

"You know... I really should right these things down!" Troy said stupidly.

Rayman got to his feet with electricity once every second jumping from him. MotherMoskito laid her hand on his shoulder and with a load zap...

"Youch!! I was not thinking!" She said in a little voice.

Now Moskito came half flying, half walking into the room.

"Mum, can Rayman come out and teach us how to limb-juggle?" Moskito almost put his hand on Rayman.

"Don't touch him!" MotherMoskito said. "You'll get a pretty good shock if you do!" Rayman felt like the laughing stock of the Forest at the moment. But at least the voices were gone!

Doctor Troy sighed. "Moskito, why don't you go run along and play something else right now. As you can see, we're kind of busy."

"Yeah... but we're bored and have nothing else to do!" Moskito said in a high voice.

"MotherMoskito said, "No you're not. Go play with Tarayazan for a while."

"Fine" Moskito dragged off.

Troy and MotherMoskito were staring at Rayman.

"What?" Rayman exclaimed.

"N – Nothing." Mother Moskito said.

A bit later, Troy said, "You are now free to go, Rayman!"

"Finally!" Rayman sighed.

As soon as he walked out the door, a million people were standing at the door. They were all yapping about nothing he could make out. From what he guessed, they were trying to talk to him.

"Do you mind people – ..."

He didn't finish. All at once the people trampled over Rayman at once.


	3. Confusion

They all had cameras of some sort, and balloons.

"Get off m -! I –! No -!"

In his hand a yellow and blue glowing sphere appeared. Then Rayman sub-consciously hurled it into the air, scorching a little kid's hand. By now everyone had stopped moving. The kid started crying and ran away. Everyone was staring at now yellow-eyed Rayman impossibly hard as if their eyes were swords. The people just walked away back to doing their own thing.

Rayman got up and walked away, his eyes glowing in and out of a yellow sort of tint.

"I am loosing my mind completely" Rayman said a short minute later. He was starting at a mativu that was climbing a tree. "I can't believe I did that... I wouldn't normally hurt anybody for no reason." He walked further into the forest and thought for a moment. Then he started running very quickly through the trees, dodging them at lightning speed; until he stopped at the rocky cliffs which he used to fear and now envied. _There is only one thing I must do now. _He hurled himself off the cliff and into the rocky gorge. Down and down he fell; closer and closer the spikes underneath became. He was counting in his head to the moment of death: 6... 5... (Ooh) 3... 2... 1...

"RAYMAN!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!? RAYMAN!?!?"

"Wha – WHAT!!! Where am I!?!

"Rayman..." Doctor Troy made a laugh at the name then it turned into tears. "You don't know why you are here do you? DO YOU!?! DOES THIS RING A BELL!?!?" Troy held up a ripped scarf that looked exactly the same as the one on his – wait. That was his.

"H – How did you save me?" Rayman asked dumbfounded.

Rayman got up.

"SIT DOWN YOU PSYCHO NUT!!" Troy yelled.

Rayman sat down.

"We still have something to do with you, Rayman!"

Troy lifted up a red and green flashing object and shoved it onto Rayman's foot.

"This... is a tracking device. I know where you are, when you are, how you are, who you are, and WHY you are, using this." He pointed to the remote in his right hand which had an overview of the Forest.

Rayman got up after Troy dismissed him, and standing at the doorway, was his one and only beloved... Raygirl. She was staring at him cross-eyed. "What are you doing running off cliffs like a maniac!?!"

"Look, I'm sorry, just forget about it, Raygirl, please..." Rayman replied.

"I just don't want you to loose your mind..." She started sobbing, "Rayman, please don't do anything more crazy!"

"You have my word." Rayman held out a hand to Raygirl and she grasped it unbearably tight. "Okay then... I'll be off!"

"Where?" Raygirl asked

"Oh... y'know. Of to my tent." And with that, he started off down the trail.


	4. Dark days bring dark nights

"AGHH!!" Rayman collapsed onto the forest floor twitching and shaking.

"YOU STILL DON'T REMEMBER DO YOU?"

"Not t-t-the v-voices again!!!"

"YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, RAYMAN! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?

"Go a-aw-way!!!!"

"OOOOO! WE HAVE A TEMPER NOW DO WE?! REMEMBER BACK IN THE TIME OF MR. DARK, THAT SPELL HE CAST THAT SPLIT US INTO TWO?

"Y-You! I thought you had b-been d-destroyed!!"

"WELL THINK AGAIN JUMBO! I'M HERE AND I'M REAL AND I'M READY TO TAKE OVER YOUR BODY AT ANY TIME!!!"

"T-That's w-w-why-y I've been acting st-trangely!!"

IT'S ALREADY STARTED, FRIEND! AND IT'S ALMOST COMPLETED!!!!! THERE CAN'T BE MORE THAN ONE RAYMAN IN THIS WORLD!!!!! WITHIN A MINUTE YOU'LL BE MINE OR MORE LIKE I'LL BE MINE!!!!"

"N-NO! AGHH!!! Why'd I have to take the sensor o-"

Dark Rayman got up out of his collapsed position and looked around him. "HA!!!!"

A lum was passing nearby. Dark Rayman grabbed it, tore off its wings and stamped on it until it was nothing more than a faded embryo. "Stupid lumz!! They don't know what pitiful beings they are!!"

Dark Rayman started down the trail from whence he came.

Right after back at Troy, he got up to go check on Rayman.

"Nuts. I fell asleep again." Troy said while getting up and putting his coat on. "I better check on Rayman now... He's in his tent I see." Troy got up and headed for the door and over to Rayman's tent. He rang the chime once; no answer. He brushed the chime with his fingers more roughly this time; no answer. Now he unzipped it and walked through.

"Rayman!" he called. "Raaaaymaan!!" he called again.

"Alr –"He stopped in mid-sentence to see the tracking device on the floor in front of his bed.

"DAGGH!!!" Troy cried. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT STUPID CREATURE!?!"

He stalked out of the tent shaking with anger. He ran as fast as a cheetah to Raygirl's tent.

He burst into the room without even knocking. "Raygirl!! Damn! Where the hell is that limbless pipsqueak!?!"

"Don't talk about my Rayman that way!!"

Troy looked beside Raygirl's bed to see a picture of Rayman which only made him guilty.

"How would I know?? Don't YOU have the tracking device??"

"Yes, but he ripped it off which would be extremely painful!!"

Raygirl was only a little annoyed with Doctor Troy barging into her room like that.

"I'll go look with you for Rayman."

"That would be extremely helpful" Troy stated.


	5. The end of TeresaMoskito

The shady figure walked down the trail in the forest in the middle of the night. Everyone he passed he gave the most terrifying look they had ever seen. "Ahh... fancy that. A little tree with a hollow just big enough for two. Hmm... It's not like my good friend Moskito lives in there or anything, ha!" He walked towards the tree and gave the chime a little jingle.

"Uhhh... y – who's... there?" MotherMoskito said in a half startled half irritated voice to be woken up in the middle of the night for god knows what reason.

"It's Rayman." Dark Rayman said in an innocent voice.

"Yeah waddaya want?" MotherMoskito looked outside.

The moonlight flashed on him like glass over his yellow eyes.

"Rayman are you okay?" MotherMoskito said in a slightly frightened voice. Moskito was still fast asleep in they're hollow.

"Dark Rayman's grin widened. He snatched MotherMoskito by the throat. "Why yes. I'm perfectly fine. How are you? Are you a little... breathless?"

"Puight meagh dun yogh craghy baghtrbd - BLAAG!!" MotherMoskito fell to the floor coughing and unable to speak.

That woke Moskito up to a horrible sight. Rayman was standing staring at Moskito with evil gleaming eyes. His hair was dark green, his face was dark blue, his scarf was purple, his body was black, his hands were grey and most frighteningly, his eyes were a piercing yellow colour yellowier than anything he had ever seen in his life. What was even more frightening though was MotherMoskito lying down on her front, eyes red with veins, coughing and choking. What was happening???

Dark Rayman pinned Moskito back with a horizontal bar against the wall. He kicked MotherMoskito hard and then shoved her against the wall.

"M-M-Mommy! Wa-wa –MMPH!!"

Dark Rayman shoved a hand against his mouth. "Oh no, not you to! You wouldn't want something to happen to you too, would you? AHAHAHAHAHAA!!! Pitiful creature!" Moskito started crying.

While Dark Rayman wasn't looking, MotherMoskito lunged toward Dark Rayman. He spun around so quickly you couldn't even see what was happening, and smashed her with his fist right in the stinger.

MotherMoskito went sailing into the wall of the hollow and fell on the ground, stinger impaled backwards through her body and eyes streaked with blood. No movement. She didn't make one sound. She was just sitting there, dead as a shot down swan.

"N... I H-H-HATE YOU!!!! NO!! NO! No... WHY... WHY'D YOU H-HAVE TO DO THAT!!!!!! No! Ah! Aaa...

"SHH! Hush little Moskito friend. It will only get worse if you make it a big deal. It's not a big deal. It's just another death, just another speck of fun, just another worthless being destroyed! But you are not worthless! I still see a fresh life for you. A life as a conqueror! A life by -

"Stop it stop talking about it that way! It's a bugh dulllgh..." His mouth was once again covered by that stupid hand of his.

"Ha! Raygirl! What a joke she is!! Let's see how she fairs now..."


	6. Cliff hangers

"Follow me it might be too late!" Troy and Raygirl were running towards the cliffs where Rayman had once attempted suicide. "STOP!!"

"Okay, he's not here." Raygirl stated the obvious. She looked all around her. "Nope nothing."

"Oh my god..." Troy sounded agitated. "I don't want him to die! I really don't.

"CARE TO REPETE THAT?"

"What – who said that??" Raygirl spun around to only be facing Rayman.

"Me." Dark Rayman was standing in a firm way so that it looked like nothing could hurt him. "Ahh my friend. Care to do the talking?"

Dark Rayman stepped aside to revile Dark Moskito who stood up tall. Tall as Dark Rayman and as evil looking too. Black eyes with white pupils, dark red skin, black hands, grey stinger, orange wings and an evil stare.

"Hello friends of Rayman, now, do you want to take the easy way where one of you die, or the hard way where both of you die. snicker" Dark Moskito grinned.

"Rayman what are you and Moskito doing?!? This isn't funny!!" Raygirl shouted.

"Hmm... make that the hard way." Dark Rayman shoved them both off the cliff and quickly turned around and strayed off.

"Yet another successful DOUBLE kill!" Dark Rayman snickered.

"Indeed my friend." Dark Moskito replied darkly.

"Hold on!" Troy shouted to Raygirl as they were holding onto a branch along the cliff wall. Troy had the branch while Raygirl was holding onto his coat pocket. "We need some way to get up without one of us falling!"

"Why are you asking me?! YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" They were shouting back and forth trying to be heard over the pouring of the rain.

"Yes but now I'm a little stuck!"

"So am I!"

"I'll think of something... Raygirl! In my pocket, get the screwdriver and hand it up to me!"

"Will do!" She had some difficulty doing so, but she managed. "Hurry and take it already!"

"Got it!" He started pounding the rock with it.

"What are you doing!" she shouted.

"Trying to (hmph) make footholds!" He had just finished making one so far.

"How many have you made!"

"Only one so f-!" He dropped the screwdriver. It went sailing right past one of Raygirl's eyes. "Damn it all!"

"Watch it you brainless meathead!" Raygirl shouted.

"Stop the chat and start the act!" Troy responded. "Gimmie your hand!"

"What?!?"

"Throw your hand up to me!"

"I don't want you fiddling with MY hand!"

"Shut up and gimmie your hand!!"

"Fine!" She threw her hand straight up and Troy caught it. "You know if you drop that if we get up alive I will beat you black and blue!"

Troy through the hand over the cliff head and onto the rocky grass.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" Raygirl yelled. Having your own detached hand being thrown up a cliff was not the best feeling in the world.

"Okay Raygirl try to grab a root from the tree right up there!" Troy instructed.

She found herself truing to find it for a good three and a half minutes until one time she almost directed it off the cliff. "Got it!" She yelled triumphantly as she grabbed it.

"Try to pull us up! You might be having a heart attack after this but at least we'll both be safe!" Troy yelled down to Raygirl.

"That makes me uneasy knowing you're a doctor!"

Now she pulled with all her strength but she couldn't do it.

"If I don't make it, tell Rayman I'm sorry!"

"Heck no!!"

"WHAT DID YOU-"

"You call that crackhead who pushed us off the cliff Rayman?!?! Who cares! Just pull!!"

Right then, Murfy came.

"Murfy! Perfect timing! Can you help us here by pulling Raygirl's hand up!"

"Yeah... what-"

"NOW!!"

"Okay." He pulled Raygirl's hand up at the same time she pulled and they all landed on top of each other. Raygirl on top of Troy who was on top of Murfy.

"Gbbt ubbth mbbth" Murfy mumbled

"What was that Raygirl?" Troy said.

"GBBT UBBTH MBBTH!"

"Oh!" Troy jumped off which sent Raygirl almost off the cliff again but Troy caught her.

"Let's not do that again!" Raygirl said.

"Yeah. Let's go get something to eat."


	7. There's never a second chance

Rayman woke up to be standing in the middle of nowhere. He sat up and noticed he was sitting on the ceiling of some invisible barrier and stood up to find he was standing on a floor of nothingness. "W-W... Huh? What is this place?" He looked behind him to see white and then looked in front of him to se blackness and then he turned around and everything was black! He repeated it and everything was white again! "Where AM I!?!"

"Where are you?" Said a strange voice

Rayman spun around to see an 800 foot colossus of Moskito standing about fifteen feet away from him.

"You have taken my mother and now me?? You couldn't get worse, but the strange thing is you could, ALOT worse. You know what I think about you now? I'm thinking something like this!" Moskito raised a giant foot and brought it over Rayman who was cowering not even saying a word. Rayman looked like he was beaten black and blue with two black eyes and a scar across his chest.

Rayman still holding his hands over his face noticed that the foot had gone right through him and there was no more Moskito any more. He turned around to be facing another thousand foot version of himself except it was Dark Rayman.

"WAH" Rayman woke up and found himself in the middle of a grassy patch in a grove. "I feel like I slept for a while!" Rayman got up hastily. He was at the edge of the Forest by the cliffs. He staggered for a moment then walked off back to the complex.

He walked for about five minutes till he reached the complex, then a net came under him and lurched him upward to leave him dangling in a net in the air.

People came pouring out of the bushes to come standing under Rayman all holding torches and spears.

"Okay, what's the big idea here?!" Rayman yelled at the whole group of people. Almost everybody was there all wearing angry faces.

"Answer yourself you big nosed bunny!" One of the folk said. The crowd agreed with a roar of "Yeah" s.

"What did I do to make you so map people?!" Rayman yelled half crossly.

"You don't think this'll make us mad?!?" They pulled out a stretcher with a box on it. They opened it and inside lay the horrible body of MotherMoskito.

Rayman was gaping at the body in the box and as he drooled, he said, "Who – What kind of bastard would do this?!?!"

"Tell it to your friend!"

They brought Moskito through the crowd who was being held back by Doctor Troy who was looking very cross. Moskito wasn't in much of a better mood.

"You deserve to die!! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!" Moskito was struggling against Troy's holding grip.

I – I didn't do that!!" Rayman argued back.

"Yes you did I saw you!! Right there!"

"Rayman, I wouldn't argue with Moskito if I were you. Right now everyone wants to see you dead right now. Including me." Troy added.

B – But..." Rayman stumbled as the net was brought down into the middle of the circle of the crowd. There were two people holding a crate that was making a strange hissing noise.

"What's in there?" Rayman hesitantly pointed to the hissing the box.

A force field appeared around Rayman and the two people with the crate.

"Only you and the leaches cannot leave the force field Rayman" They grinned. "No one can enter though."

At that moment Raygirl came stumbling through the crowd and smacked into the force field.

"Ow... who put that there?" She rubbed her face.

"I did!" A random fairy waved her hand.

She turned back towards Rayman and whispered to him. "I'm going to get you out some how."

Rayman nodded and looked at her.

"Alright back off! You're blocking the rest of the crowd. A guard came and dragged Raygirl back into the crowd as she screamed.

The two guards inside the force field dumped the crate on Rayman, then they quickly jumped out. They left the crate in though.

"What the…" Rayman yelled. "Ow! Get it… auggh!! Get these bloodsucking things off me!!" He was screaming and thrashing as they were all over him. "Get the-them o-off…" The thrashing was getting less and less until he lay completely motionless with leaches crawling all around. The force field disappeared along with the leaches to show a deathly white Rayman lying on the middle of the ground with torn clothes and ugly wounds.

Raygirl ran up to him staring as if she was looking to the other side of the planet just as he swiftly disappeared. The same two guards who had pulled her away were now carrying a coffin with Rayman inside it. "Why did you just DO that!?!" She yelled. It sounded rather stupid the way she said it but she sure meant it. "You didn't even give him a chance to prove it wasn't him!!! You just swept him up and gave him to the leaches!!"

Then, what she saw next appalled her. They swung the coffin back and heaved it over the cliff and into the water. She just stared for about five seconds. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE MIGHTY-SHMIGHTY LORD WHO RULES THIS PITIFUL, UGLY OLD PLANET WAS THAT" FOR!?!?" Raygirl screamed at Troy.

Everyone stared at her in awe.

"I'm sorry; Raygirl but I can tell when we've got a bad apple here –

"BAD APPLE YOUR MOUTH!! If I can't be with him here, then I'll have to be with him alone!!!" Without a second glance she leaped off the cliff and right onto the floating coffin.


	8. Alive!

The ocean waves were quietly lapping on the sides of a coffin on which lay a figure; it was Raygirl. She had stupidly hopped off the cliffs and on to this coffin which now held Rayman. He was dead. How could this be? After all, he was only fourteen! She promised she would save him and now she sat on top of the coffin which now held his body. She wasn't sure which was better, living in a forest of maniacal jerks who only judge a book by its cover, or sitting on this god forsaken box in the middle of the sea. Now being two days and nights since she did that grand leap of doom, she had a crazy idea going through her head. _I'm running out of food,_ she thought. _But when that happens I can eat the fish. _Then she bit her tongue. _I can't eat the fish! I have the amulet of peace! I can only eat things that I didn't kill! But if I can't eat fish then – _She looked at the coffin and gulped. She then looked on the backside of her hand which showed the amulet. On it there are two animals; one is a glute: Globox's race, the other is a poppilop: Butterflies with big eyes and antennae, and they're shaking hands.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a banging coming from inside the coffin. "Oh my god! What the –"

"Get me outta here! Help! Help!"

Raygirl tore open the front of the coffin to see a wide eyed and dirty Rayman. But… he was alive! And he didn't even have a scratch on him! But how could this be?

"Raygirl? Wh – What am I doing here? Why am I in a box and why is it floating in the ocean?"

"How are you even alive?" Raygirl shouted. They both stared in confusion. "Um… sorry for that um… you were caught doing horrible stuff but I didn't believe it was you so I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen so Moskito requested that you get the leach treatment because you killed his mother and…"

"Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! Since when did I do any of that!" Rayman looked inquiringly at her.

"Okay, listen. I'll start from the beginning. First, 'you' hurt one of the kids with an energy sphere, then I herd a terrible screaming sound coming from Moskito's hollow. I ran there and I saw in the inside…" She hesitated.

"What is it?" Rayman asked. Raygirl had a trace of tears in her eyes.

"Inside the hollow, I saw MotherMoskito skewered to the inside of the trunk with her own stinger. Beside it, was the word 'Ray waz here' written in blood."

Rayman looked completely horrified at his anonymous actions. "Wh-what!"

"And then you and Moskito pushed me and Troy off the cliff!" She pounded the wood and it almost split apart. "Whoops!" she said. "But since you WAAGH!" She shoved Rayman in the box, covered it up and then dove on op of it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rayman whispered/shouted.

"Troy and a few other people are here in a boat!"

The boat grew larger from the distance until it was right up front. Raygirl sat as innicontly as possible

"Raygirl! Why did you come all the way out here?" Troy barked. Come on in the boat. We brought Moskito. "He gestured to a sulky figure in the back of the boat.

Raygirl didn't move. "Why would you bring Moskito? Does he even want to be here? Did you even ask him? Or did you just force him to come along?"

Troy looked at Moskito and then back at Raygirl and did a small shrug.

"What is wrong with you people! Why would you do that! He had to sit still for two days straight!" She hopped up and walked over to Moskito. "Did you ag –"

"Get outta my face!" Moskito growled. He was still sulking looking a bit shaky and ripped off.

Raygirl looked behind her for a moment as if to make sure there was nothing there. She returned her gaze upon Doctor Troy who stared back without any expression on his face. "Give me one good reason why I should get on this boat with you." Troy hesitated in responding but then suddenly looked relaxed again. He opened his mouth for a second. Everybody it seemed was acting crazy recently.

"I don't think it would be wise for you to sit out on this wooden box in the middle of the sea without anyone with you. It would be foolish."

Raygirl hadn't thought about that. She considered, and then grunted as she sat down in the boat. "I wouldn't have done this if you wouldn't twist my mind into doing things I would never normally do." She was sitting next to Moskito who sat there; proboscis pulled in with his hands over his shoulders shivering. She leaned forward and tried to pat him on the back but Moskito reared back and deliberately missed Raygirl with a sharp stab. She tried to make herself look small, wishing she could just dissolve and drift away in the wind but the immense rocking of the boat obviously made this impossible to imagine. She looked down off the side of the boat and sighed with relief when she saw that Rayman was hanging onto the side.


	9. Hiding memories

Rayman was hiding inside his coffin after unexpecedly being shoved right back into it again. He had no outside view of the ocean which resulted in him getting slightly seasick.

Raygirl whispered to him through the lid, "You okay in there?" Her voice sounded so soft.

He was dazed by the events which had just occured: being eaten by leaches, waking up in a strange box in the ocean some how alive, Raygirl sitting on the box, and being shoved back into it again because Raygirl sighted Doctor Troy coming through the mist on his boat.

He could hear muffled voices. They were saying something about Moskito. He the heard Raygirl say something that sounded very cross. He then heard a stabbing sound from outside the coffin, he had no idea what that was. Then he heard rather loud tapping in an unusual manner on the coffin lid right above his wasn't normal tapping. Morse code! Raygirl taught him the clucking language about 8 months back. After defeating Mister Dark, there was a cake avalanch, and the next thing he knew, another being just like him pulled him up from the melted icing and saved him from almost suffocating! The female limbless being said she had lived in another forest called the "Woods of Light". She thought she was the only limbless being with strange powers; Rayman thought the same thing about himself. Then she didn't know what it was, but something was calling her from the pillar of candy and sweets known as "Candy Chateau". It was an irrisistable force that she couldn't resist no matter how hard she tried. She didn't try to resist it of course. She somehow knew exactly where the force was coming from... somewhere under all the cake. It wasn't a visible or audible call, it was in her head, yet too powerful to be fake. So she reached her violet hand under the icing and felt something... another hand and pulled. Another being exactly like her sprang from under the icing! He thanked her at least twelve times, but he looked more shocked than anything else. While they took a break on a day after hiking down the blue mountains, he asked her if she wanted to return home. She said no, because she was basically all alone. While having the break, she taught Rayman Morse code in case they ever needed to use it at any time, and that time is now.

What was Raygirl tapping?? he hadn't really used it since that hike. "Escape... come... hide..." she was so good at this! He at least figured he got the message though. When the tapping stopped, he waited til the voices got dimmer then silently but quickly, dove out of the coffin and latched onto the side of the boat.


	10. An unpleasant ride

After an hour or so, a cough came from beside the boat and as Troy swivled his head around from the wooden wheel, Raygirl lifted her fist up to her mouth and faked a smile.

"Don't cough in your hands, it spreads lots of germs." said Troy.

"Yes doctor." Raygirl once again, faked a responce. She looked over the side of the boat at Rayman who was already wearing her coat in the freezing water. She hated to see him there, half drenched in freezing water in the mist being dragged along by a boat. She thought he looked cute in the coat though with it's furry hood over his head..

"Thanks for covering." Rayman responded in a cracked voice. He smiled a sad smile.

Troy started to speak "You're lucky we found you. Do you know the chances of finding someone out here in these misty waters? Pretty slim. And so are you-... sorry."

Raygirl frowned.

The doctor wore a relaxed face completley unaware that Rayman was right beneath them. "I'm glad we found you. Something brought me to you, as if it were on purpose." He reached an arm around and rested it on Raygirl's shoulder.

"What are you doing?! Get off!" Raygirl whacked the hand that was resting on her shoulder

Troy looked startled then dissapointed.

"Look if you're trying to get somewhere, forget it! The only reason I'm on the same boat as you is because you happened to be the driver of the boat that came to get me."

"Pretty brave eh?"

"Y'know what? Screw you! If you touch me again, when we get back I'll order a restraining order against you! I don't care if I'm sick, Rayman is all the magic I need to be safe!"

"Nice try, girl. He's not gonna be around for you or for anyone."

Raygirl was enraged. She stood up with tears starting to form in her glittery eyes. Just then, Rayman jumped up and punched Troy in the face and stood there shaking. "You deserve worse you asshole."

"Thank you Rayman." Raygirl smiled

He didn't respond, just sat down beside Raygirl and shivered.

Troy started to get up. His nose was bleeding and one eye was half shut. "What the heck was that?" Then he turned towards Raygirl to see Rayman sitting next to her with a fluffy coat on. "Zombieman! Beside you!" He was turning in circles kind of disorientated, then he regained full conciensness. "Rayman?? Didn't you die?!"

"Sure." Rayman said annoyed.

"WHAT?!?"

"I said sure! I don't know what happened any better than you do, now shut up!!"

Raygirl continued, "See, Troy, this is what I mean by all you suddenly turning into jerks as soon as something goes wrong, and apparently greedy too. I don't understand."

"Well you can either get a wife or get a life." Troy shot in. "You can't have both. It doesn't work that way. "As for now, I'm getting pretty tired of my life!"

Raygirl glared at him. "What the hell is your problem? You used to be nice. Now you're a cheap, stupid -"

Poor moskito, which everyone had forgotten about, screamed as loud and high as he could, and fell over. He wasn't physically hurt.

"Are you okay Moskito?" Troy said.

"Get away! I hate all of you!!" Moskito cried. "Rayman killed my mom, Ms. Rayman doesn't think right, and Doctor T is fat and mean!" He curled up on the boat floor.

"That's not a nice thing to say to me!" complained Troy.

Rayman was rubbing moskito's head. It seemed to calm him down.

"Troy," Raygirl continued, "you're the heavier than than Moskito, me, and Rayman put together.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah, it is right."

"I only weigh 215 pounds!"

"And I only weigh 28. Rayman weighs 35 and Moskito ways 16. And as far as I'm concerned, you're making everyone sick when ever you move."

"I'm sensitive to my weight!"

"You can eat all you want, yet as soon as I take out some juice beetles you go nuts just because you want me to stay thin."

"That's not true!"

Moskito screached again. Rayman had to cover his large ears while rubbing Moskito's head. "Everybody be quiet!!" And everyone reluctently fell silent for the next four hours.


	11. Moskito's Flight

The mist was very dense now as the boat drifted along the water. Everyone was asleep, even Troy the driver. Finally, the boat bumped into a rock on the beach shore of the Forest. Troy and Rayman woke up.

Rayman yawned. "What's happening?"

"We're here. Finally!" Troy answered.

Rayman looked around noticing they were on the beach and their boat had crashed into a rock. He also saw Moskito curled on the floor of the boat between the middle and baack seats, and Raygirl lying on her side on the back seat with her hands under her head. He jostled Moskito awake who got up with his eyes still closed. Next he pattad Raygirl on the back who woke up right away and looked up. This was odd since the boat had been drastically rocking the whole time.

Raygirl said rubbing her eyes "Hmm...? W - we're here?"

"I guess so" said Rayman. He hopped out of the boat.

"Hold it there!" Yelled Troy. "You're not going anywhere yet."

"What." Answered Rayman irritably.

"You can't come back in here, you're banished... and you're supposed to be dead.

"You can't banish him!" Said Raygirl "He saved all our lives and he's only fourteen!"

"But if I call correctly, he messed up all our lives too which cancels out the saving part."

"I don't think so." said Raygirl

Rayman cut in "Even if that was the case, if they're both cancelled out, that would make my equel."

YOU ARE EQUEL

"Crap, the voices again."

"you mean the same one's you heard in my office?"

"Yes, although... nevermind"

"Can you at least tell what it's saying?" Raygirl sounded frustrated at everything.

"I... I think... I think I hurt everyone."

"No kidding," said Troy as sarcastically as possible

"I'm not sure. I have no memory of anything that I did." Rayman walked from the beach into the sandy grass, looked back, then kept going.

"Where is that idiot going?" Troy asked stupidly like always.

Raygirl splapped him across the head and grabbed him by the hair. "If you don't smarten up **now**, your world's gonna be a living hell for as long as I feel like making it." Raygirl snapped in his face. She let go and he fell onto the ground. Just then, Moskito came tummbling out of the boat.

"What's goin' on?" Moskito yawned.

"Well, your little murderer ran off in-" Troy was cut off when Raygirl gut-punched him with a loud thud. Troy doubled over and collapsed on the sand.

"How stupid! Does he ever shut up!?" Raygirl was staring with the most confused expression on her face.

Moskito stared from Troy, to Raygirl, and then back at Troy again.

"Just leave him there" Raygirl said. "You feeling any better Moskito?"

"Not really."

"Did you agree to come along with that guy on this tiny boat?" She pointed at Troy. Moskito paused a second then shook his head. "Poor you. Come here." Raygirl said and Moskito walked toward her. She put a hand down and rubbed his head which is like stroking a cat or petting a dog. "Feeling any better now?"

"I'm kind of tired, but after that long sleep on the boat, I feel pretty energetic." Moskito hopped up and down.

"You think you'd be able to fly for a little bit?"

"I guess so."

"I need to keep an eye on Rayman. I need you to carry me up above the trees if possible." She smiled.

"Okay. I'm not that great at flying though."

"That's okay. Just try your best."

Raygirl took on last look at Troy. Not quite satisfied, she kicked Troy lightly in the stomach once more.

"You ready?" Moskito asked.

"Probably less ready than you! I've never flown before. This'll be fun!" Raygirl laughed.

Raygirl hopped onto Moskito and they quickly flew upwards. They flew forwards away from the beach. It was starting to turn morning. They had a full nights sleep on the boat! She had been retrieved at about six-o'clock the previous day. There was a beautiful pink and yellow sunrise starting to form at the horizon which quickly turned into a bunch of light beams as they went through the pine-trees.

"This is pretty fast!" Raygirl yelled over the sound of the wind. "Stop, I think I see Rayman!!"

Moskito slowed down instantly which almost sent Raygirl flying off. "Sorry! I'm not too great with this either!" Moskito also yelled.

Sure enough, they spotted Rayman running through the woods.

"Don't say anything." Raygirl whispered. "He would prefer it if he didn't know wer're here.

"It's really difficult to fly quietly." Moskito whispered.

"Sorry, but you have to try." Raygirl tried to coax the nine year-old. Most Moskito's don't even start getting the hang of flying until they're ten. "Where is he going? Hold on, he's stopped... he's turrning right... Globox's house! I forgot he came back from his vacation!" She looked around worriedly for a second. "Moskito," she said in a mischievous voice "do you remember anything about you and Rayman pushing me and the Doctor off the cliff a week ago?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You and Rayman... remember when he was in your hollow, what did he look like?"

"I remember his eyes were very yellow for some reason."

_I knew it._

"Were his hands green?"

"Y-yes..." Moskito started weeping a little.

"The night when you and Rayman pushed us off the cliff, he looked the exact same way. You looked different too though. Your eyes were black and so were your hands."

"I was? I don't like to hurt people though!"

"It's okay Moskito, it's not your fault. I know you didn't mean to do it at all."

Since Rayman was staying with Globox for the night, who she knew she could trust, she decided to go back to her tent, but she wasn't tired remembering they had just slept. _What a weird day... or... night!_ "Moksito, I think we need to go see the Magician about this okay? He'll help us figure the problem out."

"When?"

"To be honest, I think as soon as possoble, so now."

"Mmmmm... fine."


	12. Globox returns

Globox was returning from his vacatioin to Gong Heights tonight.

He was wondering into the Dream Forest eager to get home to his bunker (Globox built himself a small wooden structure that he lives in). He hated wondering through the Forest at night. It scared him. About a half-an-hour later when he reached the centre of the Forest, he stopped and smiled at his neighborhood. He scanned tthe area to make sure everything was normal. It looked pretty normal to Globox. so he wondered off to the main clearing and was heading to the Forest Hall to leave a note saying that he had returned. Usually there would be someone there but there wasn't.

There are four main leaders who take the responsibility of running the community: Wesker, the Magician, on moring shift, Joe, the extrateretrial, on afternoon shift, Uglette, Globox's wife, on evning shift, and MotherMoskito on night shift.

Globox was confused. Why was there noone on night shift? MotherMoskito is never late for anything. So he left a note saying he had returned from his vacation and trotted off to his bunker.... but first, Globox must see Rayman! _He needs to know I'm back!_ So he went to Rayman's tent, but it was unzipped and noone was in there. How strange! So we decided to follow his original plan now... No, he needs to go check why MotherMoskito wasn''t on duty tonight.

When he reached her hollowtree, noone was there! What is going on? Tired of looking around, he WILL now follow is original plan and he did.

When he arrived at his bunker, he dover straight under his covers and slept.


	13. Wesker

About five to ten minutes later, Raygirl and Moskito landed by the Forest Hall. "My back's really sore! I didn't notice until now. It's not nearly as bad as when I flew with Rayman because I was younger by over a year and he's heavier."

"Aghm..." Raygirl raised her hand to her mouth and smiled whith rolled eyes. She walked up to the wodden counter and saw the Magician sleeping with his tall top-hat wilting down over his face. "Excuse me Magician?" Raygirl grunted lightly. The Magician shot upwards perfectly and in less than half a second he went from sleeping to looking like he'd been sitting there for a while already.

"Hi, how may I help you... Raygirl! How nice to see you up early on this absolutley beautiful morning!" Wesker the Magician exlaimed happily.

"Are you free for maybe... half-an-hour or so?" Raygirl questioned.

"Absolutley. What's this concerning?" He looked around for a second. "Clipper! Where'd you put my wand? Can you fetch it please?" He made a beckoning motion with his hand. A moment later a small fairy came holding his wand in both hands and landed on the Magician's hand. "Thank you very much." The back of his wand seemed to work like a pen.

"Moskito's here. We need to talk about what happened last week." She looked as if she had been through a whirlwind, which she had medaphorically.

Wesker looked up for a few seconds. His hat covering most of his two eyes and his blond hair falling down towards his lap. You couldn't tell his expression. He looked back down at his parchment, scrunched it up and threw it behind him and it landed in a bin. "I've got it bokked in my head for now. When do you want this meeting?"

"...Do you have time now maybe?"

"Yes. Yes I do. Come in."

Raygirl and Moskito walked into the office.

"Sit down, get yourselves comfy, we'll start immideatly."

"Okay... you're a pretty good scientist, right?"

"You're right."

"The night when Rayman and Moskito pushed me and Troy off the cliff, They were different colours... how do i say this... Rayman's hands were as dark green as the leaves at night, his eyes were pure yellow, (Wesker was writing this all down) his scarf was purple, his head was blue and grey... so were his feet. Moskito's eyes were black, his pupils were the whitest thing I've ever seen-" Raygirl stopped when she noticed Wesker staring forwards with his wand slipping out of his hand after her last sentence about Moskito. "Wh-w-what is it Magician?" Wesker dropped his wand and looked at Raygirl.

"Are you absolutley sure that's what he looked like?" Wesker said with his mouth open.

Raygirl nodded.

"Moskito, did Rayman ever lay a hand on you that night?" Wesker's voice was intense. Moskito was twittling his thumbs.

"Yes, he held me back against the wall..."

"Oh my god, i only looked into this kind of biology for a few minutes and got bored it was so obsurd. I thought some fool had just made it up! I was the fool for not paying attention!" He was digging furiously through his stacks of books while mumbling.

"What? What was it?

"It might be a Negative Transcharge... it can be contagious. I don't remember exactly what it's called". He was swivilling his head back and forth like lighting now. "Moskito, when did you stop realizing what was going on after he held you back?"

"I... I don't remember." He looked down. "Sometime in the hollow."

"Perfect... in a negative way." Wesker sat down on his wheely chair again. And started biting the back of his wand. "Do you know where Rayman is now, Raygirl?"

"You seem awfully calm about this all." Said Raygirl drastically.

"I'm not, really. Now I need an answer."

"Sorry. I saw him go to Globox's very early this morning."

The Magician looked at her with the most confused expression on his face. "Go find him now. I'll ome with you!"

Raygirl paused then jumped up to her feet.

"There's a chance that if Rayman turned 'dark' again, he could have affected Globox." they were running out the door. "Lets just not hope that that's the case." They were coming out of the clearing and going into the thikness now.

"So Globbox might be a bad guy now?" Moskito looked uppw while running. He's not great at flying so he's not.

"Not exactly."

"Hold on, Raygirl! Did you say Raymana went to visit Globox??" The Magician looked awed.

"Yes."

"Didn't the leaches get him??"

"Apparently not. He woke up in the middle of the ocean without a scratch on him!"

"Strange!!" No matter right now, we've got to focus on what's happening right now.

They were arriving at Globox's bunker. There was no sound. They moved closer. No sound. They peeked inside the unlocked door, noone. They walked inside and turned left to see ordinary globox sleeping on an armchair with... Rayman half in his mouth! His feet were hanging out of Globox's mouth.

Raygirl interupet his sleep. "Okay, what's going on here?" She went up and bopped Globox on the head lightly. She smiled ironically as he woke up. "Why are you eating Rayman?" Globox now awake widened his eyes and spat Rayman out on the floor.

Rayman took a huge long gulp of air and lay there on the floor. About five seconds later he got up shaking his head like a wet dog. "What the hell was that!?"

"Rayman?' Globox said. "Why were you in my mouth?"

"As far as I know, you picked me up like I was a noodle then fell asleep while slurping it."

"I don't remember doing that!"

Raygirl and Wesker looked at each other. Moskito was outside because he was afraid of Globox's big mouth. "Are you sure you don't remember Globox?"

"Yes!"

They looked at each other again.

"What's with the weird faces?" Globox was easily confused. Rayman was just as confused.

"Rayman, you've been acting strangley right?" Wesker said.

"Sure. Okay. But I didn't mean any of it!"

"What? Globox was again, more confused.

"it's okay Rayman. We know you didn't." Raygirl was trying to coax him.

Wesker said "I belive that the voices you've been hearing are from Mr. Darks evil cloning spell. Remember... Dark Rayman?"

"Yes. I figured that a bit." Rayman replied unsure. "He said that there can only be one Rayman in this world and that he won't stop trying to take over until one of us is gone, and he said that one is not him."

"Rayman," Wekser continued "This is contagious. That's why Moskito kept following you even though you didn't remember. This also raises further questions to why Globox was trying to eat you."

"Oh great. Exactly what everyone needed. Who's next? Worst time possible. Why, why, why, why, why." Rayman was walking in little circles by the wall while his hands were lightly banging on it.

"Cool down Ray. We can figure this out." Raygirl smiled one side.

"I don't know what is happening." Globox flopped down on hid arm chair. Wesker explained everything quickly while holding a hand around Globox. They returned and Globox's eyes were big.

"Why did you have to tell him _now??_" Rayman said holding the side of his head with his hands, shaking his head. "Aghh..."

"Globox," Raygirl started "Rayman... for your and his sake, I think, shouldn't stay here at your place."

"Why doesn't he stay with you Raygirl? It most sensible." Wesker flipped his wand. Raygirl stuttered for a second.

"E-u-um..." Raygirl Stuttered "Why might that be?"

"Because you like each other. Straight out there." Wesker cocked an eyebrow as if he was at a billion dollar opera. Raygirl opened her mouth but then shut it quickly. She stared passed Wesker and Rayman out the window.

"Do I have to be here right now?!" Rayman yelled and turned around. "I'm not a toy, and you guys act like I AM one." He turned around. "That was cheezey" he said under his breath.

"Yyyyes you do." Wesker said calmly and cracked his voice.

"Mm!!!" Raygirl let out a little squeak.

"Raygirl, I'm not Dr. Troy!" Rayman sighed and sat down on the floor and pushed himself to the wall. "Raygirl, believe it or not, I'm more afraid of me than you are."

"I... I... I guess... you can stay at my place tonight." Raygirl said. She tried to smile.

"Alright I'll try not to go crazy this night." Rayman smiled too. "You can go on. I'll catch up in a minute or two."

"I'll just wait for you outside. I'd like to walk home with someone." She laughed a warm laugh. Too warm. She walked outside. When she was gone, Troy poked his head in through the window.

"I godda get me one of those!" Troy said.

"Like anyone's gonna wanna protect your scrawny ass Troy." Raygirl slapped him in the face and walked away. Troy, unaware she was outside, was being a dork.

"Dude... hot." Troy gaped

"Oxfbhkdihj?!?" Rayman punched him in the face. "Get out!!!"

"You better watch it or I'll go ninja on your ass!" Troy yelled.

Rayman walked outside to join Raygirl on their walk home.


	14. Eclipse

Rayman was walking stiffly beside Raygirl, who was shivering. "This night... is... extremely c-cold." Raygirl said quietly. She blew out a breath cloud. Rayman began to shiver as well.

"Oh, m-my, yeright, I don't remember th... last time... it was this col-l-ld-d...." Rayman said stutteringly as they walked through the cold, foggy night.

"Hold on a second, is it me, or is this the fastest day you've ever seen?" Raygirl looked up. Rayman stopped moving.

"You're right... wait...." Rayman looked around while gripping his shoulders for warmth. He looked up. "It's an eclipse!" Rayman said startlingly. "But we haven't had one it so long!" Raygirl looked up with him.

"Why's there an eclipse? There wasn't anything that size around here even an hour ago!" Raygirl quickly looked forward again. It was intensely foggy. They couldn't see six feet in front of them.

"It's okay, we'll jus-just go home for now." Rayman put his hand around her. Raygirl looked very agitated.

"B... but I don't think everything's going to be okay... just like that." Raygirl closed her eyes and began to weep a bit. "All these bad things are happening, and..." She turned her head away. Rayman looked at her with wide worried eyes. "I'm afraid, really afraid... and cold, very cold...d...." She shivered violently. Rayman held his hand around her tighter.

"Raygirl, don't panic right now, just think about what we're doing now, which is going back to your place and having a good sleep with the fireplace to keep us warm." He started to shake. They were together walking home in the dark, illuminated only by the white mist they walked through.

"Mhmm...." Raygirl hummed a lullaby while leaning against Rayman's shoulder. Then he noticed something special, he was the only one who seemed to know the lullaby in the whole Glade. Noone else had ever known what it was. Raygirl sang the lullaby he had never taught anyone. Where was it from? He didn't say anything, just smiled and continued to walk on home with her by his side.

****

Rayman could barely keep walking and his vision was fading out over time. He had no clue how long he had been walking. It could have been half an hour, three hours, he didn't really know. He came back to consciousness when he saw a lighting change, from white to burgundy. This must be Raygirl's place. He reached out his hand up to his head to brush his hair back from drooping down in front of his face, until he saw something that didn't surprise him too much. He kind of saw it coming, although he hoped to death it wouldn't happen. His hand was a little darker than it was supposed to be, and when he lifted his hand up, he could see a dull yellow illumination casting on his hands at eye level. "Oh, no." He shook his head. But he kept walking and carefully pushed aside Raygirl's botanical door as not to wake her. He walked slowly through the main room and into the bedroom with Raygirl still asleep, leaning against him. The only thing he could see was a dull shade of pink light where the moonlight was shining through the window. He walked up to the bed and laid her down carefully and covered her up with the blanket while she was still sleeping. He stood there for a minute watching her lie there. It made him smile seeing how peaceful she looked. Rayman did a double-take of whether or not he should stay in the bedroom before he tiptoed off to the main room and lay down on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep.

****

Raygirl woke up as soon as the bright sunlight hit her face. She squinted. When that didn't work, she tried to roll over, but she flipped off the side of the bed onto the floor. She groaned as she stood up and shook her head. She looked around. "Wait, this is my house", she said out loud. She walked over to the smooth frozen barrel of water, which she uses as a mirror. _My hair's really messy_. Raygirl reached up to the right and opened one of her cupboards and pulled out a brush. She took off her hairband and combed her hair straight, then put her hair over her shoulders. _Meh, it's good for now_.

She walked over to the door and opened it. "Heh, at least the eclipse is gone." She looked to the left at the couch and kept walking. Then she turned her head back. "What?" She stared at the couch. "Rayman?"

"Oh hi, you're awake." He rolled over and got up. "How are you?" He asked plainly.

"Fine. Thanks for bringing me home." Her cheeks turned red and she rolled her eyes. "Did I really fall asleep while we were walking?"

"Yes you sure did!" Rayman laughed but it quickly went away. "Alright, I have to say something."

"Yes?"

"Listen. I've got to set everything straight. I've got to get rid of the problem." Rayman said seriously almost sounding dorky.

"...Okay... but how?" Raygirl said unsurely.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

There was a pause. "What?? That's crazy!" Raygirl stuttered. "You'll... you'll..."

"Am I not crazy?" Rayman pushed his hair back. "Is it possible to go through a huge land of candy to face Mister Dark and not be crazy?" Rayman laughed. Raygirl was speechless.

"B-but... ehm..."

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said again and pushed his hair back again.

"I can't really stop you can I?" Raygirl leaned against the wall.

"Everyone still thinks I'm a loser." Rayman put his face in his hands. "I'm pretty sure I'd be better off on an adventure than staying around the rest of the guys."

"I guess... maybe...." Raygirl sat beside Rayman and tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm coming."

"No way. It's way too dangerous. We don't even know exactly where we're going."

"I would keep insisting, but I know it's not going to get anywhere." She said as she ruffled his hair. His right hair tuft sprang up as the other drooped. "Wow, your hair is frazzled. Do you need some gel?"

"Do we have any?" Rayman looked at her weirdly. Gel was extremely rare.

"No... but I have... boiled sap." She twirled her finger. "C'mon, improvise. It works almost as well! Just a little fiddlier."

"Fiiine." Rayman said.

She walked over to the wooden, beautifully carved desk she had by her window. It was almost as beautiful as her. Rayman leaned back. She picked up a little half-cut barrel pot and carried it back to him. She sat down beside him and took off the lid. There was yellow sap in the pot that had been liquefied a little bit.

"I didn't know you had everything convenient just sitting here." He laughed.

"Oh come on, I use it for other things too, like glue."

"Heh, alright then". Raygirl walked over to him and mushed it in his hair and shaped it into a nice, sturdy, even hairdo like it was when he had failed to give his speech on defeating Mister Dark.

"There you go! Isn't that much nicer?" Raygirl looked impressed at what she had done.

"It is, in fact, very well done!" Rayman looked at himself in the frozen reflection. He nodded at her.

"Why, thank you!" Raygirl looked around. "Say... I can help you sneak outta here if you want so noone sees you... if you're okay with that."

"Really? I mean... that'd be really excellent!" Rayman went over and hugged her quickly. Nothing could ever separate these two... or was there a chance love can't always win? Look behind you Rayman, are you cold, faded? You know... there can only be one Rayman in this world.


End file.
